


CONGRATULATION, I MISSED YOU, I LOVED YOU....

by reach17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Businessmen, Chefs, M/M, Restaurants, boogyu, gyuboo, minkwan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reach17/pseuds/reach17
Summary: Mingyu dan Seungkwan sudah bersahabat sejak lama.Mereka mempunyai impian yang sama. Membuka sebuah restoran.Mingyu sebagai Chef dan Seungkwan sebagai Businessman memulai semua dari awal dan meraih impian mereka bersama.Tapi, Suatu ketika Seungkwan ingin mundur dan melepaskan semua, melepaskan persahaban nya dengan Mingyu dan melepaskan restoran yang mereka bangun bersama.Apa yang membuat Seungkwan mundur? Bagaimana Mingyu menanggapi nya? dan apa yang terjadi ketika perpisahan membuat mereka sadar betapa berharga nya satu sama lain di hati mereka?





	1. Aku Harus Pergi

Mingyu menuangkan Sampanye ke gelas Seungkwan. Pria berambut pirang menerima nya dan mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Mereka menikmati Minuman mereka di tengah remang steak restoran yang sudah tutup.

"Kamu terlihat lelah? Apa pekerjaan sedang sulit?" Mingyu bertanya dan Seungkwan menggelengkan hanya kepala nya. Mingyu tahu sesuatu sedang menganggu sahabat nya. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita." Mingyu berpikir mungkin setelah makan malam sahabat nya mau berbagi cerita. Seungkwan mengangguk, lagi lagi merespon tanpa kata.

Mingyu bergerak ke bar dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak. Seungkwan menggunakan waktu sendiri nya dengan duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling restoran, membuat nya teringat beberapa kenangan di restoran itu.

Mingyu dan Seungkwan berteman sejak mereka di bangku kuliah. Mingyu di jurusan memasak sedangkan Seungkwan di jurusan Bisnis. Mereka dekat karena kamar asrama mereka bersebelahan dan mereka memiliki satu lingkaran pertemanan yang sama.

Sejak kuliah mereka bercita cita bersama untuk memiliki restoran sendiri. Mereka bekerja keras, menabung dan sedikit demi sedikit bisa mewujudkan keinginan itu. 5 tahun lalu mereka resmi membuka restoran Steak dan menjadi restoran yang cukup dikenal di kota.

Mingyu sebagai Chef Utama, dan partner Chef nya Myunghoo yang terkenal tampan membuat restoran mereka cukup terkenal. Ketampanan mereka hanya pancingan saja, ketika mereka sudah datang karena penasaran kemudian memesan makanan, bisa dipastikan jika kedatangan mereka yang kedua adalah karena makanan yang enak bukan karena chef yang tampan.

Mingyu tahu jika dirinya tampan, maka dari itu dia membuat dapur pertunjukan di tengah restoran. Jadi tamu bisa duduk di bar dan melihat nya memasak. Mingyu adalah orang yang mengutamakan rasa di makanan yang dia masak. Dan ketika dia membuat bar dapur itu dia bilang "orang yang puas melihat wajah tampan ku, hati nya akan gembira dan itu akan membuat makanan terasa lebih enak." Seungkwan tersenyum mengingat masa itu.

Seungkwan melihat punggung Mingyu yang sedang memasak, dia meminum sampanye nya dan kembali larut dalam pikiran nya sendiri. Mereka sudah berteman terlalu lama. 15 tahun. Kenapa Seungkwan berpikir bahwa itu terlalu lama? Karena akhir akhir ini Seungkwan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa terus-terusan berada disisi Mingyu sebagai "teman" nya. 

Seungkwan tahu dia menyukai Mingyu, bukan hanya sekedar teman, lebih dari itu, dia menyayangi dan mengasihi Mingyu. Dia menyadari nya 6 tahun lalu. Ketika Mingyu datang ke tempat nya bekerja dan memeluk, mencium pipinya, dan bilang padanya untuk berhenti bekerja karena mereka akan membuat restoran bersama seperti apa yang mereka impikan. Malam itu Seungkwan menyadari bahwa dia sudah menyukai Mingyu. Mungkin perasaan itu sudah ada jauh sebelum itu.

Seungkwan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam kehidupan Mingyu, berbagi semangat, cita cita dan impian bersama. Dan Seungkwan berpikir bahwa dia masuk terlalu dalam. Selama 6 tahun ini dia tahu dia tidak bisa memiliki Mingyu, tidak bisa mengubah status mereka dari berteman menjadi lebih dari itu. Tapi dia membiarkan diri nya larut kedalam pikiran _"tidak apa apa asal aku dekat dengan nya"_ kini dia sadar bahwa dia harus merubah pikiran itu.

Mingyu menyajikan masakan yang dibuat nya di depan Seungkwan. "Yuk makan." dia bergerak keluar dari dapur dan duduk sebelah Seungkwan. Seungkwan memandang makanan di depan nya, dan utuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia tidak berselera untuk menyentuh makan nya. Tapi demi Mingyu, dia memaksakan diri untuk mengunyah, menikmati dan menelan semua nya.

Mingyu melihat Seungkwan dan tiba tiba meletak kan telapak tangan nya ke kening Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan terkejut dengan sentuhan lembut tangannya. "Kamu tidak sedang demam?" Mingyu berkata, kemudian melihat wajah Seungkwan lebih dekat, terlalu dekat hingga Seungkwan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu. "Mabuk pun tidak, kalo kamu mabuk kamu akan tertawa terus. Kamu kenapa sih kok tumben lebih diem?" Mingyu merasa aneh dengan sikap teman nya yang biasa nya selalu ceria.

Seungkwan menutup mata nya sejenak, dia tahu dia tidak bisa menunda lagi, sudah saat nya dia bicara. Seungkwan membenarkan posisi duduk nya, menarik Mingyu agar mereka berhadapan. "Kim Mingyu, ada yang harus aku katakan kepada mu." Seungkwan berkata serius. Mingyu mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar Seungkwan terus bicara. Seungkwan menarik nafas nya. Memandang mata Mingyu, "aku akan mengundurkan diri dari restoran dan ini adalah _2 weeks notice._ "

Mingyu membelalak kan mata nya. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru dia dengar, Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa Seungkwan akan melepaskan restoran ini dan pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya, merasa lidah nya terlalu kelu, dia kesulitan mengeluarkan kata kata.

Seungkwan menarik nafas. "Kamu tahu kan aku bekerja keras selama 5 tahun ini, setiap hari, setiap saat, aku ingin mengejar sesuatu yang sudah aku abaikan selama ini. Dan walaupun aku mencintai restoran ini _(dan mencintaimu)_ tapi aku harus memilih." Seungkwan berkata.

"Kamu kan bisa ambil cuti dan kembali, kenapa harus berhenti?" Mingyu bertanya tidak mengerti. Dia tahu Seungkwan bekerja sangat keras 5 tahun ini dan tanpa dia, mereka tidak akan pernah sukses. Tapi ini restoran mereka, Mingyu tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan tanpa Seungkwan disana.

Seungkwan menggeleng, dia memegang tangan Mingyu dan menggenggam nya. "Aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama, keinginan ku menjadi sukarelawan masih ada dan masih menggebu gebu Gyu, aku ingin mewujudkan nya. Jika aku masih terikat dengan restoran ini, maka aku masih punya tanggung jawab, tapi jika aku lepas, aku bisa mengejar apa yang aku inginkan." Seungkwan menjelaskan.

Mingyu menggigit bibir nya, dia tahu keinginan Seungkwan menjadi sukarelawan, dan keinginan nya membantu banyak orang, bahkan rencana itu seharus nya terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, tapi Seungkwan menunda nya, dan setelah hari ini, Mingyu tau cepat atau lambat Seungkwan akan pergi. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan pria itu lagi.

"Kita sudah memenuhi keinginan kita membuat restoran, aku sudah membantumu memenuhi keinginanmu untuk menjadi chef steak no 1 di kota ini, sekarang giliranmu untuk membantu memenuhi keinginanku."

Mingyu melihat mata Seungkwan, dia tahu mau tidak mau dia harus melepaskan teman nya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain membiarkan nya pergi dan menunggu nya kembali. Mingyu menarik nafas nya. Memeluk Seungkwan dan menepuk punggung nya pelan. Mingyu tau dia tidak akan pernah siap melepaskan pria itu, sekarang besok atau setahun kemudian. Tapi bukan hak dia untuk menahan nya.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukan nya. "2 minggu, bertahan lah 2 minggu itu, dan setelah itu kamu bisa bebas." Mingyu berkata. Seungkwan tersenyum. Dia tahu Mingyu akan mengabulkan permintaan nya.

\--

"Bisa gak sih kamu ga pergi?" Hangyeol, atau mereka lebih sering memanggil nya Gyeol. wanita cantik berambut pendek sebahu, bertubuh tinggi dan cantik seperti model memohon Seungkwan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hey, _Come on_... kamu melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan sangat, aku akan selalu percaya kalau itu kamu." Seungkwan meyakinkan. Gyeol adalah wanita yang pintar dengan berpendidikan baik, dia sudah membantu Seungkwan selama 3 tahun ini, jadi bisa dibilang dia mengerti dan bisa diandalkan. Dapat dipercaya untuk menggantikan Seungkwan mengurus semua bisnis yang ada dalam restoran.

Gyeol menarik nafasnya. Dia tahu Seungkwan tidak akan merubah pikiran nya. Dia tahu dia bisa menghadapi dan melakukan semua pekerjaan Seungkwan tapi dia tidak mau kehilangan pria itu, Seungkwan seperti vitamin, ceria dan ramah, pekerjaan seberat apapun akan terasa sangat menyenangkan bila bekerja dengan nya.

"Restoran ini akan sepi kalo ga ada kamu."

Gyeol memandang ke arah restoran di lantai bawah. Kantor restoran ada di lantai 2 dan berada di sudut yang bisa melihat keadaan restoran dan dapur.

"Aku akan merindukan mu."

Seungkwan memeluk Gyeol. "Aku tahu aku bisa percaya padamu, bantu aku menjaga restoran ini sampai aku kembali." Seungkwan berkata. Dan gyeol mengangguk dalam pelukan nya.

\--

Seungkwan bangun dan melihat jam di handphone nya. Jam 11 siang, pantas saja perut nya meronta minta di isi. Sudah saat nya membuat makan siang. Dia terbangun dan membersihkan diri.

Di ruang tamu dia melihat teman serumah nya duduk di depan laptop dengan buku berserakan di sekeliling nya.

"Oh sudah bangun? Jam berapa pulang semalem?"dia bertanya, dan Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Pagi, bukan semalam, tadi pagi Jam 3. pesta perpisahan tidak pernah menyenangkan, tapi paling tidak mereka bisa melepasku sekarang." Seungkwan berkata dari dapur sambil menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dia masak.

"Aku sudah memasak nasi." pria yang serumah dengan Seungkwan bernama Jihoon, dia bertubuh kecil dan mungil. Pekerjaan nya sebagai translator membuatnya lebih sering berada di rumah, dia hanya datang ke kantor sesekali jika ada pertemuan saja.

Seungkwan mulai memasak sesuatu yang sederhana, Jihoon menyiapkan piring dan lauk pendamping di meja. Setelah beberapa saat semua sudah siap di meja dan memulai makan siang bersama.

"Kapan kamu pergi?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Besok, jam 9 pagi, kamu harus rajin membersihkan rumah, dan jangan hanya makan ramen saja, sesekali memasak. Aku akan bilang pada ibu dan kakak ku untuk sering mengirimi mu makanan pendamping." Seungkwan menasehati teman nya.

"Seungcheol akan sering datang dan memberiku sayuran, mungkin juga akan memasak untuk ku." Jihoon membela diri. Seungcheol adalah pacar Jihoon, mereka sudah bersama selama 4 tahun. Dan Seungcheol juga adalah distributor bahan di restoran. Mereka berdua berawal dari restoran itu, begitu banyak kenangan di mulai dari sana.

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin bilang ke Mingyu alasan sebenar nya kamu pergi?" Jihoon bertanya ketika semua piring sudah dicuci dan mereka duduk di depan TV.

Seungkwan menarik nafasnya. Ada yang Mingyu tidak ketahui soal kepergian nya. Alasan sebenarnya, menjadi sukarelawan memang keinginan nya, tapi kenapa sekarang? Dia bisa pergi beberapa tahun lalu seperti rencana awal sebelum mereka membuka restoran, tapi kemudian dia terus menunda, dan kenapa sekarang. Mingyu tidak tahu alasan dia menunda, dan dia tidak tahu alasan dia pergi sekarang. Seungkwan pun tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberitahu nya.

"Akan lebih mudah seperti ini." Seungkwan menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

Jihoon melihat teman serumah nya, mereka sudah tinggal bersama semenjak kuliah, dan untuk pertama kali nya Seungkwan memutuskan untuk pergi jauh selama 1 tahun, Jihoon tau dia akan kesepian, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghalangi Seungkwan untuk tidak pergi. Karena dia orang yang memberi saran kepada Seungkwan untuk melepas semua dan pergi.

"Aku tidak akan menyewakan kamarmu, jadi kamu bisa kembali sesuka hatimu." Jihoon berkata. Entah kenapa Seungkwan merasa lega mendengarnya, mungkin karena dia masih punya rumah untuk kembali. 

***

 


	2. Pasta dan Perpisahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Mingyu merelakan keputusan dan kepergian Seungkwan. Pria itu malah meninggalkan jejak yang mungkin akan selama nya menjadi misteri untuk Mingyu.

Seungkwan membereskan barang barang terakhir nya di kantor Restoran. Dia turun dari kantor dan berjalan mengelilingi restoran yang sudah tutup. Semua lampu belum mati, dia masih melihat beberapa staf dapur berlalu lalang.

Layar handphone Seungkwan menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari Kamis, para staf mungkin sedang bersiap siap untuk buka besok.

Restoran ini hanya beroperasi pada hari Jumat hingga Senin dari jam 11 siang hingga jam 11 malam. Seungkwan teringat bagaimana restoran ini tidak begitu banyak pengunjung ketika awal buka, kemudian hari demi hari mereka mulai punya banyak pelanggan, dan setahun berlalu restoran itu menjadi steak restoran terbaik di kota. Pelanggan perlu masuk dalam daftar tunggu 1-2 minggu untuk bisa menikmati makanan dan suasana restoran.

Seungkwan duduk di dapur bar, membelakangi dapur bar sehingga dia bisa melihat keseluruhan restoran itu.

"Sepertinya kamu butuh ini." Mingyu datang membawa se-botol anggur merah dan 2 buah gelas, Seungkwan tersenyum dan menerima gelas dari tangan Mingyu. Dengan segelas anggur di tangan mereka, Mingyu bergabung duduk bersama Seungkwan dan mereka menikmati pemandangan restoran dengan remang lampu nya. Satu jam setelah dia keluar dari kantor dan sekarang sudah tidak ada seorangpun di Restoran. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Aku akan merindukan restoran ini." Seungkwan berkata. Ada sedikit rasa pahit disana.

"Bisa kah kamu tidak pergi?" Mingyu bertanya.

"Gyuuu." Seungkwan menggelengkan kepala nya.

"I know, sorry." Mingyu berkata, senyum tersungging di bibir nya. Mingyu suka menggoda Seungkwan, dan kadang sering membuat pria itu marah, tapi selama 2 minggu sebelum kepergian nya, Mingyu ingin bersikap manis pada nya.

"Aku selalu bersyukur dengan restoran ini, kamu dan kita yang sudah ada dalam kehidupan ku, i'll treasure it for the rest of my life." Seungkwan berkata, kemudian meminum anggur merah nya.

Mingyu meletakkan anggur merah nya dan kemudian masuk ke dapur. Mata seungkwan mengikuti kemana Mingyu berjalan.

"Aku akan membuatkan makan malam." Mingyu berkata. Seungkwan mengangguk.

Mingyu mengeluarkan pasta dan beberapa bahan lain nya, membuat Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi nya. Tidak biasanya Mingyu membuatkan mereka pasta, biasanya dia akan mengeluarkan daging kualitas terbaik nya. Tapi Seungkwan memilih untuk diam dan melihat daripada bertanya karena dia tahu Mingyu tidak akan menjawab dan berlagak misterius.

Setelah selesai, Mingyu menyajikan nya di depan Seungkwan, dia bisa melihat reaksi terkejut Seungkwan ketika melihat pasta yang dia buat.

"Cream Pasta!" ada nada gembira dalam kata kata Seungkwan.

Mingyu tersenyum bangga. "Kamu sangat menyukai nya kan? Aku ingat, aku selalu ingat, tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah membuatnya untukmu." Mingyu berkata, di remang restoran itu dia bisa melihat mata Seungkwan berbinar bahagia, dia mengambil garpu nya dan mulai menikmati pasta yang dibuat Mingyu.

Seungkwan menikmati cream pasta itu dan menunjuk kan reaksi suka nya dengan tubuhnya yang bergoyang goyang bahagia. Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkah Seungkwan. Jika dia tahu Seungkwan begitu menyukai cream pasta dan mengekspresikannya dengan begitu lucu, dia mungkin akan bersedia membuatkan nya setiap hari.

Selagi Mingyu menikmati ekspresi Seungkwan, Seungkwan telah menghabiskan semua pasta di piring nya. Dia meneguk Anggur merah nya seperti air putih.

"Hey pelan pelan, nanti kamu mabuk." Mingyu berkata memperingatkan Seungkwan, mengingat Anggur Merah yang dia bawa cukup tua umur nya dan kadar alkohol nya cukup tinggi. Tapi sudah terlambat Seungkwan sudah menghabiskan semua nya sekali teguk.

Mingyu membereskan piring kosong Seungkwan. Seungkwan terus mengisi gelas nya dengan anggur. Wajah nya memerah dan dia terus tersenyum. Mingyu tahu dia sudah mulai mabuk. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Mingyu berkata dan Seungkwan mengangguk.

\--

Mingyu membantu Seungkwan turun dari mobil nya, dia menggandeng tangan nya. Seungkwan masih bisa berjalan dengan baik tapi jika tidak di tuntun kemungkinan dia akan salah arah. Mingyu mengantar sampai pintu rumah nya.

Mingyu menarik tubuh Seungkwan ke dalam pelukan nya, tubuh Seungkwan yang lebih pendek dari nya, secara otomatis membuat wajah Seungkwan bersandar di dada Mingyu. Seungkwan mencium harum parfum Mingyu, merasakan kehangatan di tubuh nya, kemudian pelan pelan kehangatan itu menyelinap di dalam hati nya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Mingyu berkata sembari menguatkan peukan nya. "Aku tidak akan mengantarmu besok, jadi disini adalah perpisahan kita."

Seungkwan menenggelamkan wajahya dalam dada Mingyu mengeratkan lingkar tangan nya di pinggang sang pria. Mendengar perkataan Mingyu barusan, tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menyukai nya, padahal dia lah orang yang membuat perpisahan ini terjadi.

Mingyu perlahan melepaskan pelukan nya. Dia sudah siap pergi, tapi kemudian Seungkwan menarik nya. Membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lebih dekat. "Aku akan selalu merindukan mu Mingyu walaupun kamu sedekat ini, berada di hadapan ku. Aku akan tetap merindukanmu." Seungkwan berkata.

Mingyu mungkin sudah sedikit mabuk atau memang dia sedikit bodoh untuk memahami perkataan Seungkwan barusan. "What?"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, dia malah menarik kerah baju Mingyu, membuat nya sedikit menunduk sehingga wajah mereka sejajar. Kemudian Seungkwan menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir Mingyu. Untuk beberapa detik merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir masing masing. Seungkwan melepaskan bibir nya kemudian berkata "i love you Kim Mingyu." Sembari menatap mata sang pria.

Mingyu belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi bibir lembut Seungkwan membuat nya ingin merasakan nya lagi. Mingyu melingkarkan tangan nya ke pinggang Seungkwan, membuat tubuh mereka melekat, kemudian Mencium bibir Seungkwan.

Diantara mereka, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi kehangatan dan kelembutan dari bibir mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka merasa nyaman, dan mereka hanya mengikuti naluri mereka. Di depan pintu rumah Seungkwan, bibir mereka saling berpagutan, merasakan manis dan kehangatan di setiap kecupan yang terjadi.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan menarik nafas ketika ciuman berakhir. Sensasi ciuman itu membuat Mingyu ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi, kembali dia mendekatkan wajah nya. Tapi Seungkwan menghindar kemudian mendorong pria jangkung itu. Mingyu bingung dengan sikap Seungkwan. Dia menunggu Seungkwan untuk bicara atau sekedar menatap matanya. Tapi pria itu terus memandang ke bawah dan terlihat panik.

"Good bye Mingyu." dia berkata, kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

Mingyu membelalak kan mata nya, terkejut dengan sikap Seungkwan. Tapi, dia hanya melihat Seungkwan masuk kerumah nya, memandang punggung dengan sweater pink itu masuk tanpa melihat berbalik ke arah nya lagi. Mingyu masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, pikiran nya masih keruh, dengan bingung berjalan ke mobilnya, kemudian pergi.

\--

Seungkwan sudah berada di Bandara sejam yang lalu, dan jam pesawat nya masih 1 jam lagi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengantar ke bandara atas permintaan nya. Cukup beberapa hari kemarin saja dia merasakan ketidak relaan teman teman nya. Hari ini, hari keberangkatan nya dia ingin menjadi hari dimana dia benar benar melepaskan semua nya.

Seungkwan menunduk, melihat paspor dan tiket yang ada di tangan nya. Saat ini sudah tidak ada pilihan untuk mundur, semua harus berjalan maju, dan tadi malam...

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas nya, dia ingat semua yang terjadi tadi malam, mungkin dia sedikit mabuk tapi apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam dia lakukan dalam keadaan sadar. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu, yang terlintas hanya kata kata "sekarang atau tidak selama nya." dan terjadilah ciuman itu.

Masih menjadi misteri untuk nya kenapa Mingyu menciumnya kembali. Memang benar dia mencium Mingyu terlebih dahulu, tapi dia berhenti disana, kemudian Mingyu menariknya dan mencium nya, lebih dalam daripada ciuman yang dia lakukan. "Why are you do that?" Seungkwan menunduk, bergumam.

Seungkwan tidak ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa Mingyu melakukan nya, dia mungkin saja akan mendapat jawaban seperti 'karena terbawa suasana' atau 'aku tidak ingin kamu malu karena menciumku' atau 'aku mungkin kesepian' atau mungkin 'karena aku menyukaimu' apapun itu, Seungkwan tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Seungkwan menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan tadi malam tidak akan merubah apapun, dan karena itu, seharus nya dia tidak melakukan nya.

Seungkwan menyentuh bibir nya, masih terasa kelembutan bibir Mingyu. Seungkwan seharusnya merasa bahagia dengan ciuman itu, tapi harinya terasa di rejam beribu jarum. Tanpa Seungkwan sadari, pipi nya sudah basah oleh air mata. Beruntung dia memakai topi sehingga orang tidak akan menyadari nya.

Seungkwan menghapus air mata nya, kemudian melihat gate pesawat nya telah dibuka, dia berjalan menuju ke sana, dan terakhir kali sebelum dia masuk, dia melihat ke belakang, mengedarkan pandangan nya. Seperti berharap seseorang untuk datang, tapi kemudian dia sadar akan tindakan nya bodoh, dia tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Seungkwan meninggalkan semua nya di kota kesayangan nya.

\--

Mingyu tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, pelukan itu, ciuman itu, semua yang terjadi dengan nya dan Seungkwan. Dia tidak berhenti berpikir dan terus bertanya tanya, kenapa Seungkwan mencium nya dan kenapa juga dia membalas ciuman itu.

Mingyu menyentuh bibir nya, masih terasa disana sentuhan lebut bibir seungkwan. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur, merasa nyaman ketika kehangatan datang bersama bayangan wajah Seungkwan. Dan saat itu dia terlelap.

Ketika Mingyu membuka mata, dia merasa suasanya hatinya sangat baik, semalam dia memimpikan Seungkwan, melihat pria itu tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata 'i love you Kim Mingyu.' Mingyu tiba tiba bangkit, terduduk di tempat tidur nya.

"Itu bukan Mimpi." Mingyu bicara sendiri, dia teringat apa yang Seungkwan katakan di sela ciuman mereka semalam.

Mingyu melihat jam dinding dan menyadari dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengejar Seungkwan di Bandara. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi, setelah selesai mencuci, dengan secepat kilat dia meraih jaket dan kunci mobil nya.

Mingyu melucur ke rumah Seungkwan, dia yakin Seungkwan masih ada di rumah, tapi ketika dia sampai, Jihoon bilang Seungkwan sudah berangkat sejak pagi. Tidak banyak bicara dia kemudian menuju bandara. Dengan terburu buru dia masuk ke dalam bandara dan melihat ke papan, pesawat Seungkwan sudah gate in, dia mencoba mencari Seungkwan tapi tidak ditemukan.

Mingyu menghela nafas nya. Dia sudah terlambat. Seungkwan sudah pergi meninggalkan dia dan semuanya.

Mingyu terus melihat ke papan hingga pesawat Seungkwan hilang dari papan, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan bandara. Kembali ke kehidupan nya dan merelakan pria itu.

\---

To Be Continued...


	3. Selamat Ulang Tahun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Mingyu Ulang Tahun dan sendiri adalah pilihan nya.

Mingyu membuka pintu belakang restoran nya, menyalakan lampu dan memakai celemek. Dia baru saja pulang dari pesta ulang tahun nya. Benar, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya. hari ini harus nya jadi hari yang spesial. Pesta atau sekedar makan malam bersama dengan orang orang tercinta nya. Akan tetapi, kali ini berbeda, Mingyu hanya ingin hari ini cepat berakhir dan dia bisa melewati hari ini sendiri.

Mingyu tidak ingin merayakan nya tapi teman teman nya sudah bersusah payah membuat pesta tersebut jadi dia datang dan mencoba menikmati nya.

Mingyu melihat smart phone nya, tidak ada pesan atau telepon atau hanya sekedar chat dari Seungkwan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Dia mendengus kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa menghubungi pria itu selama sebulan ini, dia bertanya pada Hangyeol, bertanya pada Jihoon dan yang lain tapi jawaban mereka sama, tidak tahu.

Mingyu meletak kan ponsel nya dan menyiapkan beberapa bumbu, mencoba membuat resep atau saus baru. Dia berusaha membuat diri nya sibuk dan fokus pada satu hal saja. Tapi ketika nama atau sosok Seungkwan lewat di pikiran nya, Mingyu merasa frustasi, dia meletakkan benda apapun yang ada di tangan nya, kemudian melepas celemek masak nya, melempar nya ke meja. 

Mingyu mengambil gelas anggur merah dan berjalan menuju taman restoran kemudian menuruni tangga dan masuk ke _bunker_ dimana restoran nya menyimpan Anggur dan sampanye.

Mingyu berjalan ke ujung lorong, dan membuka lemari di rak paling pojok, dia melihat koleksi anggur nya di sana. Kemudian mengambil sebuah anggur yang dibuat sama dengan tahun kelahiran nya. Mingyu dan Seungkwan menyimpan beberapa di sana, mereka menyebut nya Birthday Wine, karena mereka hanya bisa menikmati nya ketika mereka berulang tahun, dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Mingyu.

Mingyu mengambil satu botol. Ketika botol itu sudah keluar, dia melihat ada sesuatu menempel pada bawah botol. Mingyu melihat sebuah kotak melekat. Dia berjalan ke arah meja bulat yang berdiri di tengah gudang penyimpanan. Mengambil kotak tersebut dan meletak kan nya di atas meja. Mingyu lebih memilih membuka botol anggur nya terlebih dahulu dan menuangkan ke gelas nya sebelum membuka kotak itu.

Mingyu menikmati anggur merah nya kemudian menyentuh kota berwarna hitam itu, dia membuka nya dan melihat sebuah gelang dengan ukiran nama dan tanggal lahir nya disana. Di balik nya ada nama restoran nya. Mingyu juga melihat ada sebuah kertas surat didalam nya, dia membuka nya. Kotak itu dari Seungkwan, surat itu juga dari nya;

**_Kim Mingyu Selamat Ulang tahun._ **

**_Ketika kamu membuka kotak ini dan hari ini tepat di hari ulang tahun mu, maka terima kasih telah menepati janji kita untuk menikmati anggur ini hanya pada saat ulang tahun._ **

**_Dan ketika kamu membaca ini aku pasti sudah pergi. Kamu tahu untuk apa aku pergi. dan jika kamu merasa kesepian karena kepergian ku, kumohon jangan, aku akan selalu bersama mu.  
_ **

**_Selamat ulang tahun KIm Mingyu, doa dan kasih sayang ku akan selalu bersama mu._ **

**_NB : Ketika kamu menemukan kotak ini bukan pada ulang tahun mu, maka keputusan ku untuk pergi adalah hal paling tepat._ **

**_Love_ **

**_Seungkwan_ **

Mingyu memasang gelang itu ke lengan nya, sungguh sederhana dan anggun, Seungkwan selalu tahu apa yang cocok untuk nya. Dan kali ini dia merasa sedikit menyakitkan karena hadiah itu tidak disampaikan sendiri oleh nya.

Seungkwan merencanakan kepergian nya sejak lama, Mingyu tahu itu dan semakin yakin dengan gelang yang dia berikan. Gelang itu butuh 3 bulan untuk di pesan, Seungkwan sudah pasti meletak kan nya disana sebelum dia pergi. Mingyu menarik nafas nya menyadari kenyataan bahwa Seungkwan memang ingin pergi dan lepas dari dia dan Restoran ini.

Mingyu merindukan Seungkwan, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kepergian pria itu membuat nya sesedih ini. Selama sebulan ini setiap kali Mingyu masuk ke dalam restoran nya, dia merasa Seungkwan ada disana. Tapi kehadiran bayang bayang Seungkwan bukan membuat nya merasa gembira, dia malah semakin merindukan pria itu.

Mingyu meminum anggur nya sembari menatap ke arah gelang yang di pakai nya. Malam itu dia merasa sangat sedih, 1 bulan setelah kepergian Seungkwan dan malam ini adalah malam paling kesepian yang pernah dia rasakan, mungkin, Ulang tahun paling menyedihkan untuk nya.

\--

Seungkwan berada dalam kereta api, dia melihat jam di handphone nya. “Happy birthday Kim Mingyu.” Seungkwan berkata pelan.

Satu bulan sudah Seungkwan meninggalkan negara nya. Dan selama 1 bulan itu dia hanya menghubungin Jihoon, dia tahu pria imut itu tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun dimana dia berada dan untuk apa. Selama sebulan ini Seungkwan sibuk dengan kehidupan baru nya, menyesuaikan diri adalah hal yang cukup sulit apalagi ketika berada di negara lain.

Seungkwan tidak sempat berpikir apapun kecuali apa yang harus dia lakukan besok, harus kemana, naik apa dan kepadatan jadwal yang dia miliki, menelusuri setiap liku jalan sehingga dia tahu di mana pasar, swalayan, apotik, rumah sakit berada yang paling terdekat dengan asrama nya.

Pagi ini dia teringat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mingyu. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa ketika selama 15 tahun ini yang dia pikirkan hanya Kim Mingyu. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan pria itu begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah. Maka itu dia tidak mencoba melupakan nya, dia hanya mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang dia cinta sepenuh hati nya, dan kenyataan bahwa Mingyu bukan miliknya. Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Seungkwan menatap ke luar jendela, pemandangan hijau yang dia lewati, hiruk pikuk dalam kereta itu. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, semua ingatan yang dia habiskan bersama Mingyu kembali bangkit. Seungkwan menunduk kan kepala nya, dia menahan rasa sesak, rasa rindu nya pada Mingyu. 

"Kim Mingyu, kuharap kamu menikmati Birthday Wine mu dan menyukai hadiah ku. aku akan kembali, tidak tahu kapan tapi aku pasti kembali menemani mu, di hari ulang tahun mu." Seungkwan menggumam. Menahan rasa sesak di dada nya. 

\--

To Be Continued....

 


End file.
